Bandages
by ToastWeaselofDOOM
Summary: There was something not right about her.... SteinxMedusa if you squint. K for mild blood because Stein needs to stop being careless with scalpels. Oneshot.


**Fandom:** Soul Eater

**Characters:** Franken Stein, Medusa Gorgon

**Pairing:** SteinMedusa if you squint, maybe

**Rating:** K+ for blood

**Disclaimer: **Is BJ still alive in the manga? No. Therefore, I don't own Soul Eater.

**Summary:** There was something not right about her....

**Setting/Time frame:** Shibusen; the day/the day after when Stein joins Shibusen as a teacher

**Time: **an hour

**A/N:** So. I wrote SteinxMedusa. Dunno why, just did. I haven't written SteinxMedusa before because I didn't wanna write the cliche and overdone she-comes-and-drives-him-insane gig. Yeah. I'm tired of reading that. So I tried something different. If anyone wants me to write more SteinxMedusa, please say in the comments the situation you would like to see them in, or a prompt.... or something. Yeah. Enjoy.

_**Not beta'd yet!**_

* * *

Something wasn't right about her. That was Doctor Franken Stein's primary thought after he parted ways with Medusa Gorgon for the first time.

He had met her after an incident that included him, his chair, and the scalpels in his labcoat pocket had gone wrong. The scientist had been chivvied to the Dispensary by several naïve students who had insisted he needed medical treatment. The scalpels had only sliced his hand down to the muscle, not even through the muscle. There was really nothing to worry about, there was just blood. However, Stein reasoned that he should clean his wound before it got infected. He was rummaging around in a Dispensary cabinet for bandages when she found him.

"You're that new teacher, aren't you?" she asked as he straightened and turned. "The one everyone's been talking about?"

"I am," the scientist allowed.

"What do you need in here?" He help up his hand to answer her question. "Oh my . . . sit down and I'll help you with that."

So he sat, backwards, on the rolly office chair at her desk and she retrieved disinfectant, bandages, and gauze. She was thorough in her cleaning of the bloody gashes, her golden eyes fixed on his pale palm. Curiosity got the better of Stein and he asked, "Who are you? You aren't a familiar face."

A dull flush crept up her cheeks as she introduced herself. "My name is Medusa Gorgon."

"Medusa . . ." Her name rolled off his tongue easily. "After the Greek Gorgo—your name play is . . . interesting."

She glanced up from where she was taping gauze onto the gashes on his hand. Her eyes were hodded as she said, "I didn't name myself. It's a possibility."

"Hmmmm. . ." Stein reached into his labcoat pocket with his good hand and pulled out a box of cigarettes. He tapped one from the box and place it between his lips.

"No smoking in the Dispensary, please," the nurse said, nodding pointedly at the 'no smoking' sign next to the door.

"Oh, I know." Stein chewed on the butt of his cigarette as he watched Medusa wind cloth bandages around his hand, pulling them snug against his skin. Her fingers were long, slender, and sure as she skillfully finished bandaging his hand.

"I never got your name," she said as she tapped the cloth in place. "Mind telling me."

"Franken Stein," he replied after a moment.

"German," she noted as she checked her work. "Your last name."

"Yes . . ."

She smiled sweetly and looked him straight in the eye. "It was very nice to meet you. I wish we could talk for longer, but I'm sure you have a class to teach, and I have things to do. I hope we can meet again."

Stein nodded, standing from the chair and flexing his fingers experimentally. "Yes . . . it was interesting." He began to leave, but stopped when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"You can come back tomorrow and I can change the bandages for you."

"No, I can do it myself." Her gaze hardened for the briefest of moments, gold eyes becoming daggers before returning to the smooth yellow they had been. Her fingers lingered on his shoulder for a few seconds before she transferred her hand to her labcoat pocket.

"Alright, then. I will see you around."

"Yes." He turned and left the dispensary without a second glance. As he ambled down the hallway in the direction of his next class, he though,

'Something about her isn't . . . right. She'll make a fine test subject, I'm sure." A smirk came over his features as he pushed through the double doors of his next class.

"Good afternoon. I'm sorry for the delay, but I had to deal with something. Now, today, we will be dissecting a frog . . ."


End file.
